Love Is Strong
by KsE
Summary: Mirror loves Tori, but will the other Clow Cards accept that?


Hmm. I always had a feeling that Mirror loves Tori, so that is how I shall write it, from Mirror's point of view, hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: My View  
  
I stretched in my eternal darkness, I am the Mirror card. I looked deep into my own mirror and stroked my green ribbons fondly. Tori. He was the one who gave me these ribbons for my Christmas. My first ever Christmas present.  
  
I heard our Clow Card mistress call out, "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release! Mirror Card!"  
  
I was released into the world again, no longer stuck in my eternal darkness, Sakura, my card mistress spoke to me, "Mirror, I need you to help me to take care of Tori whilst I'm out, I've sensed Clow Reed again."  
  
I floated out of the mirror and changed into Sakura, I smiled at her and said, "I will try my best."  
  
Sakura grinned at me.  
  
"I will be back! And thank you!" Sakura said as her and Keroberos, the guardian flew out of the room, I closed the window quietly when Tori poked his head into the room, I blushed.  
  
"Oh, Sakura's gone again huh?" Tori said, I nodded.  
  
"Where does she always go?" Tori asked me closing the door, I sat on the bed.  
  
"She goes to somewhere I can't tell you I'm sorry," I said softly, he sat down on the bed next to me.  
  
"I really wonder about her sometimes, and how come you always help her?" Tori asked.  
  
I looked away from Tori and replied, "Because, I owe her a lot."  
  
"Hey, why don't you change into your normal form?" Tori asked me, I blushed even deeper, he added, "You looked prettier."  
  
I nodded mutely, and slowly I changed back to my normal form, with the green ribbons in my hair.  
  
"You look really pretty, I'm glad you like the green ribbons," Tori said smiling at me.  
  
"Thank you," I said quietly, I felt guilty about when I was leading him to death, and I shook my head.  
  
"You ok?" Tori asked, I nodded, he put his arm around my shoulders making me shudder with pleasure, I leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, just very happy."  
  
"I really wonder sometimes, where you come from," Tori said thinking out loud.  
  
I stiffened, I couldn't tell him, "Look Tori, Sakura doesn't know that you know who I am, you better go before she comes back and sees me with you," I said as carefully as possible, I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice but Tori noticed.  
  
"Why are you sad?" He asked me his voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm not sad," I lied, I changed back to my Clow Mistress and pushed him out the room and slamming the door shut, I leaned against the door unwilling to go away, I heard Tori's footsteps die down, then I heard his own room door shut.  
  
I wandered around my Clow Mistress's room, I decided to help her in the morning, I took out her school uniform and hung it on her chair back neatly, stretching slightly I made my Clow Mistress's bed and tidied away her stuff, I was very tempted to look at her homework but I knew I shouldn't.  
  
Finally I heard the tap on the window, I opened it and helped my Clow Mistress in.  
  
"Was everything ok?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"It was, Tori came in once, but he left pretty quickly," I reported, my Clow Mistress looked around the room.  
  
"Wow! You tidied it for me!" Clow Mistress exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Clow Mistress, I had nothing else to do," I said bowing.  
  
"Please Mirror, don't call me Clow Mistress just call me Sakura," Sakura said.  
  
"I will try my best," I said once more, I turned to wisp and I glowed before turning back into a Clow card.  
  
Back to my eternal darkness, to dream about Tori.  
  
I closed my eyes slightly and opened them again in the darkness, I saw Windy fly up to me.  
  
"Hello Windy," I said smiling at my sister faintly.  
  
"Why did you return to your normal form when a human boy was there?!" Windy demanded.  
  
I blushed deeply and replied quietly, "Because I love him."  
  
Windy's eye's flashed with anger she grabbed my hair, "Where did you get the ribbons from?!"  
  
"From Tori, Clow Mistress's brother," I said looking at the ground, Windy yanked at my ribbons.  
  
"Give me those!" Windy screamed pulling at my ribbons, I grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
"Stop it Windy! Stop it!" I screamed back at her I pulled her hands away from my hair, Dash, sped over to us.  
  
"What's this about Windy? Mirror?" Dash asked us.  
  
I pulled Windy's hands right away from my hair a few strands fell into the darkness.  
  
I retied my ribbons and walked away from Windy and Dash, I tried to escape into the darkness unseen.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, when I opened my eyes again, Tori was lying injured under the cliff, I closed my eyes and shook my head when I opened them again, my Clow Mistress was standing in front of me.  
  
No, no, I cried to myself in my head, this was my nightmare, the day when Sakura first captured me, when I nearly killed Tori.  
  
Then it was over I sighed out in relief as I opened my eyes, greeted by darkness.  
  
(POV switched over to second person.)  
  
Sakura sat in her room staring at her Clow card, Tori entered the room, and Sakura immediately slammed her Clow book shut.  
  
"Squirt, I want to talk to her," Tori said straightly.  
  
Sakura didn't have a clue what he was on about, "Who's her?"  
  
"Don't act stupid, I know you're always asking her to be you so you can go out," Tori snapped.  
  
Sakura nibbled her lip and whispered, "So you know about her then?"  
  
"Yes, I was the one who gave her the green ribbons, I want to know what's happening Sakura," Tori said.  
  
"I want to tell you but I'll let you see her tonight ok?" Sakura said, Tori nodded and left the room.  
  
"Kero?" Sakura said, Kero sprang up to meet Sakura.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"I want to tell him, is that ok?" Sakura said, Kero nodded slightly.  
  
"Depends, we need to trust him completely," Kero said slowly.  
  
"I trust him, so does Mirror," Sakura answered immediately.  
  
"Ok then, tonight," Kero said sighing.  
  
Sakura picked up the mirror card and smiled at it.  
  
(POV changed back to Mirror's.)  
  
I heard Sakura's voice calling out to me again, "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release! Mirror!"  
  
I floated out happily and quickly, I froze in the mirror when I saw Tori.  
  
"Clow Mistress," I said shocked.  
  
"Come on out Mirror, I won't harm you," Tori said gently.  
  
"Mirror come on, I've decided to tell him everything," Sakura said softly holding out a hand.  
  
I took her hand and stepped out of the mirror in my normal form.  
  
Tori looked at me and stepped forward and pulled me into an embrace, I hugged him back, finally we both drew apart. Clow Mistress told Tori about us, the Clow Cards.  
  
"So Tori you now know the truth but promise me, not to tell anyone!" Sakura said.  
  
"I promise I won't squirt," Tori said he smiled directly at me.  
  
"Clow Mistress, can I stay out here for tonight please?" I asked my Clow Mistress uncertainly.  
  
"Sure why?" Sakura asked me surprised.  
  
"Because Windy is giving me a hard time," I said looking away, tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
Tori went by my side and wiped away the tears as Sakura said, "What has Windy been doing?!"  
  
"She tried to pull out my ribbons, just because I went into my true form before Tori," I said more tears slid down my face.  
  
"You've been suffering because of me?" Tori asked me, I nodded.  
  
"I'll talk to Windy for you, but right now, yes you can stay here ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Thank you," I said bowing slightly, Tori kissed my forehead and left the room.  
  
I sighed and sat on the floor; Sakura sat down next to me and said, "Is being a Clow card with the others a pain?"  
  
"Yes," I said looking at her, "It is, I just wish I didn't have to go back."  
  
"Why don't you stay here? With me and Tori and my father?" Sakura asked taking hold of my hand.  
  
"How would I explain to your father who I was?" I asked her, Sakura frowned.  
  
"Well, for a start you could untie your hair and I'll lend you some modern clothes," Sakura said rummaging through her wardrobe.  
  
Sakura threw out a short white skirt and a purple long sleeved top.  
  
"Here, wear those," Sakura said smiling at me.  
  
I took the clothing and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"I'll be right back! My dad's out to Hong Kong for a week so don't worry about hiding!" Sakura said as she left the room.  
  
Making sure that Clow Mistress had closed the door properly I started to change into the clothes, I found some clean white socks and put them on, I brushed my hair until it felt silky, very carefully I tied my hair in low bunches with the green ribbons.  
  
I opened the door and walked down the familiar stairs I went into the kitchen and sat down on the chair, Sakura moved quickly from side to side cooking.  
  
"Want help squirt?" a voice said from the doorway, I looked around guessing it was Tori. It was.  
  
"Hello Tori," I said smiling at him, he studied me.  
  
"Hello Mirror, you look different and nice," he commented making me blush.  
  
The doorbell rang; I stood up and offered to open it, Tori and Sakura nodded so I went to answer it.  
  
It was Li, "Hello Li," I said politely letting him in.  
  
He looked at me surprised then he hissed, "Is that you Mirror?"  
  
"Yes," I said nodding.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sakura asked as she poked her head out from the kitchen, Tori's head poked out as well.  
  
Li frowned when he saw Tori, I guessed that they weren't on good terms I broke the awkward silence by saying, "Don't worry, Tori knows all about the cards."  
  
"You told him!?" Li shouted.  
  
"I did, I wanted him to know about me," I said, Sakura looked at me surprised, but I just smiled back at her.  
  
"Ok then," Li said taking a deep breath he said, "I want to tell -" Li paused and shouted, "I sense Clow Reed!"  
  
Sakura, Li and Tori ran out, Tori turned around and shouted, "Come on!" so I followed them.  
  
I ran at the same speed as them, sometimes running faster.  
  
Li took us to the spot where he sensed Clow Reed; I reeled back when I noticed it was the place where I nearly killed Tori.  
  
But I too sensed Clow Reed I whispered, "Clow Reed."  
  
Tori looked at me as I shivered, he put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned against him absorbing his warmth.  
  
Li looked away, Sakura finally said, "Come on, I'll go get a better look stay here."  
  
She stood away from us, "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release! Fly Card!" Clow Mistress shouted, her staff turned into Fly.  
  
"Take Li as well, I'll protect Tori," I said to Clow Mistress.  
  
"Take care though," Sakura said as her and Li mounted onto the staff.  
  
I stood in silence not shivering anymore, I heard a faint whistling noise, and I moved slightly away from Tori, my normal clothes appeared over my new ones, I looked around carefully.  
  
I made myself into a copy image of Li, I stood there waiting for something to happen, I used Li's ear sounds to help me, a heard a rattle in the bush, I turned in a flash to face it, a sharp branch headed straight at Tori, I pushed Tori over so it wouldn't hurt him, the branch stopped dead and headed for me.  
  
Suddenly Fight came and stood in front of me in a flash; she used her fists and punched the branch out the way.  
  
"Clow Mistress!" I called up, "Take Tori to safety!"  
  
Clow Mistress floated down and Li jumped off, Tori climbed onto Fly and Sakura and Tori flew away.  
  
"Element Lightning! Come to my aid!" Li shouted, I turned back to my normal form as the branch shattered.  
  
"Look out!" I screamed and I pushed Fight out the way before a branch pierced her, not long after that, we were all surrounded.  
  
"What should we do?" I asked, no one answered.  
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Shield Card! Discard your former might, and draw your power from my light! Star Card!" Sakura shouted, she jumped down to us as Shield protected us from the branches.  
  
"Clow Mistress, thank god you came," I said smiling.  
  
"That's ok," Sakura said hurriedly, she shouted, "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Sword Card! Discard your former might, and draw your power from my light! Star Card!"  
  
Sakura started slashing at the branches, Fight started to fight and Li just defended himself with his own sword, to help him I changed myself into the sword card, taking the hint Li picked me up and started to slash at the branches, it didn't take long until we defeated them.  
  
Exhausted I turned back to myself not the sword.  
  
"Mirror, are you ok?" Clow Mistress asked me as Fight turned back to a card, Clow Mistress walked over to me.  
  
"I don't know, but I think its best if I go back to a card," I said breathing, I felt really tired like someone had taken all my energy, I closed my eyes and went into wisp before glowing and turned into a card.  
  
Back to eternal darkness, I tried to keep out of Windy's way but she found me in the end.  
  
"You went to see him again didn't you?" Windy asked me rudely.  
  
"I went to fight because Clow Mistress told me to, Tori knows all about us, Clow Mistress told him," I replied firmly, I knew that if I called my Clow Mistress Sakura, Windy would have murdered me practically.  
  
"You're lying, you told him didn't you?" Windy said.  
  
"She's not lying," Fight said running up to us.  
  
"What are you saying Fight?!" Windy demanded.  
  
"I am saying the truth, come on Mirror," Fight said, pulling on my sleeve, I let her pull me away.  
  
"Yes Fight?" I said to her, she looked concerned.  
  
"When you were out, all the Clow cards, apart from you held a meeting," Fight swallowed.  
  
"Oh," Was all I could say.  
  
Ok that was a quick chapter, was it good? Or rubbish? Please R/R! 


End file.
